How To Save A Life Traducción
by AtemFan18
Summary: La perspectiva de Servil a partir de que discute con Megamente en la guarida, hasta su liberación en prisión. Acompañada de la canción "How to save a life". La historia pertenece a futureauthor13, sólo traduzco. :608:


Bueno primero lo de siempre, _Megamind_ es propiedad de DREAMWORKS. La canción "How to save a life" es propiedad de The Fray. Y este maravilloso fic le pertenece a **futureauthor13**, gracias a ella que me permitió hacer esta traducción.

Como podrán ver, la letra de la canción está en inglés y debajo de ella la traducción, algunas palabras fueron cambiadas para que se leyera mejor. Pueden buscar el video en youtube para oír el audio, de todos los que están ahí yo les sugiero los siguientes

http: youtube .com /watch?v=IWBzAzqyD9o (sin espacios) - Es el original

http: youtube .com/ watch?v=_Del5Ykb_Eg (sin espacios) - Éste está subtitulado.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How To Save A Life<em>**

_Traducción_

_Cómo salvar una vida_

Servil había estado notando el extraño comportamiento que su maestro había tenido por un tiempo. Había limpiado la ciudad, regresado las cosas que había robado, y no había tratado de ser malo. La última vez que Megamente había tenido este buen comportamiento había sido antes de la _esscuela_.

Seguro, Servil quería que su maestro fuera feliz, y él definitivamente lucía feliz. Pero todavía estaba algo suspicaz. Finalmente, confrontó a Megamente mientras le medía la Mamba Negra a su maestro.

_Step one, you say 'we need to talk'_

_Primer paso, tú dices 'Necesitamos hablar'_

_He walks, you say 'sit down, it's just a talk'_

_Él camina, tú dices 'Es sólo una charla'_

Una vez que Servil comprendió que él había hecho todo eso por la señorita Ritchi, y que él la amaba; supo que no era posible que esto terminara bien. Pero Megamente estaba decidido a negarlo, diciendo que no había manera de que amara a Roxanne.

_He smiles politely back at you,_

_Él te sonríe amablemente_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Tú lo atraviesas atentamente con la mirada_

"¡Se ha enamorado de ella!" Minion dijo. Fue ahí cuando Megamente realmente se puso a la defensiva. "¡Estás olvidando tu lugar, Servil!" Los dos pelearon, gritándose el uno al otro, y a continuación, todo terminó con una pequeña frase que dolió tanto.

"Código: ¡No te necesito!"

_Some sort of window to your right_

_Hay una especie de ventana a tu derecha_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Mientras él se va a la izquierda y tú te quedas en la derecha_

"Sabes qué: ¡Código, empaco mis cosas y me marcho!" Servil puso su comida para pez en su lonchera de 'Face Melter', se montó en su carrito y se fue. Servil nunca pensó que él dejaría a su maestro alguna vez, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no había otra opción.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_Entre las líneas de miedo y culpa_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Tú te empiezas a preguntar por qué viniste_

Servil se quedó tras las puertas de metal, su mundo temblaba. Pero él no escuchó que su maestro lo llamara para regresar u ofrecerle disculpas; así que, tratando de mantenerse fuerte, puso en marcha el carrito y se fue.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Qué fue lo que hice mal, perdí a un amigo_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_En algún lugar de la inmensa amargura,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Y podría haberme quedado contigo toda la noche_

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida_

Después de eso, Servil encontró un motel en donde quedarse. Era pequeño y tenía una televisión de un solo canal, pero era suficiente para el pez. Mientras estaba sentado en la sala, no podía evitar pensar en su maestro, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y preguntarse qué sería de él. Pero, a pesar de que dejar a su maestro había sido lo mejor, él tendría que aprender de la manera difícil que el villano no consigue a la chica.

_Let him know that you know best _

_Déjale saber que tú sabes más_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Porque después de todo sabes más_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Trata de esquivar sus defensas_

_Without granting innocence_

_Sin regalar tu inocencia_

Servil había gastado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de asegurarse de que su maestro estuviese feliz y sano. La mayor parte del tiempo, el había sabido lo que era mejor para el alien azul, y le daba consejos. Sin embargo, últimamente su maestro no lo había estado escuchando mucho, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Pero, mientras pensaba que dejarlo era lo mejor que podía hacerse, no se sentía así.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_Hazle una lista de lo que está mal_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Las cosas que le has dicho todo este tiempo_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Y rézale a Dios para que te oiga_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Y rézale a Dios para que te oiga_

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Servil encendió la televisión. Un reportaje especial se estaba transmitiendo.

"Titán, que se pensó que era el nuevo héroe de la ciudad, se ha vuelto malvado", dijo el reportero, "La ciudad no había visto este nivel de destrucción. Si tan sólo Metro Man estuviera vivo"

Servil bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Estaba tan conmocionado y asustado. La ciudad estaba siendo destruida. A pesar de ser "malo", el sabía que Megamente no quería esto, nunca querría esto. "Anteriormente se ha visto a Megamente luchar con Titán. Por el momento su paradero es desconocido."

"¿Qué?" Servil se preguntó. Su maestro estaba perdido. Su instinto fraternal estaba empezando a manifestarse. "Necesito encontrarlo, el podría estar herido o…" Las duras palabras de su maestro hicieron eco en su mente _'Código: ¡No te necesito!' _El pez discutió consigo mismo alrededor de cinco minutos. ¿Debería ir? Sí, no. Él no era querido ni necesitado. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Megamente estaba bien. Finalmente, hizo su elección. Apagó la T.V. y salió por la puerta.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Qué fue lo que hice mal, perdí a un amigo_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_En algún lugar de la inmensa amargura_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Y podría haberme quedado contigo toda la noche_

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida_

Servil estaba ante la Prisión de Metro Ciudad. Usando algunas sogas que traía consigo (después de todo, el solía secuestrar gente), había atado al Alcaide para después dirigirse hacia la celda de Megamente, donde sabía que estaba su maestro. Estaba a punto de abrir las puertas cuando se detuvo a sí mismo.

'_Código: ¡No te necesito!'_

No, pensó firmemente, el no iba a dejar salir a su maestro como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de pensar acerca de eso, él usó su reloj para escanear al Guardián y disfrazarse como él. Justo cuando había finalizado oyó a su maestro gritar. "¡Guardia! ¡Guardia!"

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_Así como él alza su voz_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Tú bajas la tuya, dándole una última elección_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Conduce hasta que pierdas el camino_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_O termina con aquellos a los que has seguido_

"Por favor, tiene que dejarme salir, ¡Titán destruirá la ciudad entera!" Megamente gritó. Servil se mantuvo en su personaje, fingiendo ser el Guardia.

"Lo siento Megamente", oyó que decía, escuchando la voz del Alcaide en lugar de la suya propia, "Aún tienes ochenta y ocho cadenas perpetuas. Tiempo suficiente para que pienses en lo que has hecho". Megamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Quiere oírmelo decir?" Megamente preguntó, "Porque si es así lo diré." ¿Iba él a disculparse? Megamente de repente se lanzó contra la ventana y estrelló su cara en el cristal. "Yo. Lo. Siento."

_He will do one of two things_

_Él hará una de dos cosas_

_He will admit to everything_

_Él admitirá todo_

Supongo que él ha aprendido algo, pensó Servil. Pero esta disculpa no era suficiente. No arreglaba el daño que Servil había sentido.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_O él dirá que ya no es el mismo_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Y tú empezarás a preguntarte porqué viniste_

Servil estaba a punto de caminar lejos, deprimido y enojado con su maestro una vez más, cuando de repente oyó algo proveniente de la celda.

Megamente suspiró, y caminó hacia su asiento. "No lo culpo. He aterrorizado a la ciudad incontables veces. Creé un héroe que resultó ser un villano." Él agarró el respaldo de la silla, y Servil tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de consolar al alien. "Le mentí a Roxanne. Mi mejor amigo Servil-" Servil levantó la mirada. "-lo traté muy mal." Se podía decir por su voz que su maestro estaba verdaderamente arrepentido. Antes de que su maestro pudiera terminar de hablar, el había abierto la puerta.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Qué fue lo que hice mal, perdí a un amigo_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_En algún lugar de la inmensa amargura,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Y podría haberme quedado contigo toda la noche_

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida_

"Disculpa aceptada," dijo Servil, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que giraba el reloj. Megamente y Servil se sonrieron el uno al otro, el dolor se había desvanecido y ambos se sentían completos de nuevo. "Bueno, que estamos esperando" dijo Servil, "Mejor nos vamos yendo"

No importaba lo que iba a pasar ni lo que había sucedido en el pasado, siempre serían amigos para siempre.

_How to save a life_

_Cómo salvar una vida_

* * *

><p>Bueno, a mí en lo personal me conmovió muchísimo cuando lo leí, y fue por eso que decidí traducirlo. espero que haya sido de su agrado y no saben lo feliz que me harían si dejan review! n_n<p>

Pronto actualizaré mi fic "La misma sonrisa", no he podido hacerlo porque apenas voy saliendo de la escuela y pues estuve muy apurada con los examenes y eso.


End file.
